Individuals sometimes rate items and services (collectively “content”) as a way of bookmarking or flagging that content, rather than to indicate a positive (or negative) preference (or “vote) for the item. Unfortunately, such behavior can result in fewer numbers of votes (e.g., when individuals refrain from voting except to bookmark), and also can result in less meaningful vote totals, when individuals vote haphazardly (e.g., always voting 5/5 points for items, irrespective of what merit the individual may ultimately conclude the content has).